


Let’s meet again in another life

by side_effectsss



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idols, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/side_effectsss/pseuds/side_effectsss
Summary: «Let’s meet again in another life, my king»The knight said. He was covered in blood, his voice was almost imperceptible, and Felix couldn’t recognize his face, he felt hot blood against his skin, and then nothing else.He woke up from that dream, covered in sweat, it wasn’t the first time he dreamt about that knight, and every time he couldn’t remember that face, or he couldn’t recognize that voiceWhy was he dreaming about him?What was the meaning behind his words?In a world where you can see pieces of your past life, in particular, the memories of your past lover, Lee Felix -or Yongbok, if you prefer- is struggling to recognize the knight that almost everynight appears in his dreams, and he has to balance this with his idol’s life and his crush for his group’s member Hwang Hyunjin, who, for some reasons, is starting avoiding him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Let’s meet again in another life

«Let’s meet again in another life, my king»

The knight said. He was covered in blood, his voice was almost imperceptible, and Felix couldn’t recognize his face, he felt hot blood against his skin, and then nothing else.

He woke up from that dream, covered in sweat, it wasn’t the first time he dreamt about that knight, and every time he couldn’t remember that face, or he couldn’t recognize that voice.

Why was he dreaming about him? 

What was the meaning behind his words?

He was so confused, he didn’t understand anything about that dream (or about his other dreams), it was always some chaotic mess, and the only certain thing was the warmth of that knight.

Who was him? And why he kept dreaming about him and only him? 

«Bangchan Hyung, Changbin Hyung, are you awake?» He whispered to his roommates.

«Do you need something?» Bangchan whispered back 

“Of course he is awake”, Felix thought, “he doesn’t sleep.”

«Nono I was- I was just wondering, but you have to go to sleep Hyung.»

«I was going to do so, I swear.» he paused for a little bit «but are you sure you’re okay?»

He couldn’t see Bangchan in the dark, but he could hear the concern in his voice, and he wanted to relieve him.

«Yes Hyung, I’m okay, I’m just- not sleepy anymore. I’m full awake. I think I’ll go to the kitchen.»

Felix said, getting up from his bed and exiting the room: «Goodnight Hyung.»

He whispered, and then he closed the door, still thinking about them dream.

He didn’t know who the knight was, the only thing he remembered after every dream was the feeling of being protected and loved and then the desperation every time the knight ended up bloody and in the verge of dying into his arms. His sweet words whenever he said that he loved his king, that he’d never leave him and all the time he had to go to war and then again the love in his eyes that never leaved even when he was slowly dying.

He didn’t recognize the face, or the voice, he could tell that everything about the knight made him feel loved, but he was really confused.

And, everytime he woke up, he always felt lonely and melancholic, because everything the knight -well, except for dying- was everything he wanted Hyunjin to do.

He loved Hyunjin so much.

Hwang Hyunjin, who was extremely sweet.

Hwang Hyunjin, who’s smile was the brightest thing ever.

Hwang Hyunjin, with that beautiful eyes.

Hwang Hyunjin, who was extremely talented and hardworking.

Hwang Hyunjin, who was avoiding him without any apparently reason, making Felix suffering and questioning every thing he ever did: they were so close, so why he started ignoring him? What Felix did wrong? 

The aussie boy sighed.

“Hyunjin, I miss you...” 

Suddenly, the said boy appeared in the kitchen.

«Good morning Hyunjin!!!» Felix greeted, happily, hugging his group mate.

Hyunjin was beautiful as always, he was barefaced, his hair was messy and his eyes not completely open, he was wearing shorts and a T-Shirt.

And still, he was the most beautiful thing Felix ever seen in his entire life.

«Yes, yes, now leave me alone.» The older boy said, coldly, while separating himself from the smaller.

Felix lowered his gaze, focusing on the ground and feeling his chest tighter and his stomach aching. 

«I’m... I’m sorry Hyunjin.» He whispered, his voice even deeper than the usual.

He tried to smile to the boy, he didn’t want to seem weak, but he just surpassed him, reaching the fridge.

«So- why are you awake now? It’s 6 am.»

He tried to converse.

«Mhmh.» 

“That’s seriously the only response?" Felix bit his inner cheek. “Even if it’s just a short answer, please.”

«Do you want to eat? I can make you breakfast.» 

«No, I’m okay.» 

He said coldly, not looking the other boy in the eyes.

The Aussie boy sighed, defeated.

“What happened between us, Hyunjin?” He thought “Why you’re so distant now?”

He felt his eyes watering and his heart was racing.

“I just want to go to sleep and dream again about that knight. I want to feel loved.” 

That knight.

He didn’t knew who he was, or the meaning behind his words, but he thought about him a lot, it was like a comfort place where he could have been safe from everyone.

Safe from whatever that situation with Hyunjin was.

«So, you were going to go to sleep or you woke up early?» 

“I have to stop talking, I know.”

«I just woke up.»

“Oh, but he answered!”

«Me too! You know, I had a strange dream tonight. So, basically I-»

«It’s too early for this.» The other boy interrupted.

“I’m annoying him.”

He bit his inner cheek harder, and he started to feel the iron taste of blood.

He lowered his head, whispering a quick “sorry”, and then he leaved the kitchen.

“Why Hyunjin, why?” He asked to himself. “Just say to me what’s the problem, we can fix it, we can do everything together.” 

He locked himself in the bathroom and, after sitting in the corner of the room, he silently started crying.

He didn’t know what to do if not crying.

What you do when the one you love- the one that makes you feel alive the most, the one who makes your heart races fast, that makes you feel dopamine, that makes you feel like you’re addicted to him- starts to ignore you? To act coldly. To be so distant. To hate you. 

When did Hyunjin started hated Felix like this? 

Felix really wanted to know it.

And, most importantly, why?

What was able to end their special friendship and complicity? 

“What if...”

Was Hyunjin aware of Felix’s feelings? 

Maybe he was disgusted that he’s friend above all people was utterly in love with him.

Maybe he felt uncomfortable around Felix because of this.

“I’m the one who ruined this friendship.  
I’m the one who ruined this friendship.  
I’m the one who ruined this friendship.  
I’m the one who ruined this friendship.”

He kept repeating himself. 

His heart palpitations increased, it was like if his heart was trying to escape from his chest, and he ached so much that he felt like he was going to die. This thought just made this worse. Breathing was more and more difficult, his hands were shaking and both of them and his feet were tingled, he wanted to get up and escape, but his body didn’t responded and his vision gotten blurry, he cried more and more while trying to get up.

He wanted to escape.

Escape from what?

Escape where?

This was everything he had, and he ruined it.

This thought made his chest feeling heavier and heavier, his heart aching even more than before.

“I don’t want to die. I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying.”

He could only think about it.

“Someone help me, please.”

But he was the only one awake at the moment.

Him, and Hyunjin.

Hyunjin.

Breathing was harder and harder and he felt like he was going to puke.

He tried to get up again, he really needed to puke.

But nothing, his body didn’t want to obey him.

He dipped his nails in the fabric of his pijama.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment his heart would actually explose and trying to control his breathing.

Breath in.

Hold.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Hold.

Breath out.

Breath in.

-He was going to die-

Hold.

-He didn’t clarify the situation with Hyunjin-

Breath out.

-He ruined their friendship-

Breath in.

-What should he do?-

Hold.

-What will others say about him?-

Breath out.

-Were Stays proud of him?-

Stays.

He hoped they were proud.

The really wanted to make stays proud of him.

He really loved to read Stays’ messages.

Breath in.

He opened his phone.

Hold.

He started to read Stay’s messages.

Breath out.

He felt so loved.

Stays loved him, and he loved Stays, they were always supporting him with sweet words.

Before he even could realized it, his body was less tensed, his heart stopped hurting, everything was better.

He finally managed to get up and washing his face.

Everything was good.

Stays loved him.

“Stays love me. They always say that they do, so I don’t have time to think about boys, I just have to be professional. For Stays.”

He nodded to himself.

“If I want someone to love me, I can just go to sleep and hope to dream about that knight.” 

And once again, that day, he started thinking about him, seeking comfort in that dream.

He remembered every single thing the knight ever said to him. 

Every “I love you”, “I’ll always protect you”, “The day I’ll leave your side, would be the day of my death”.

And then, tonight’s dream. 

“Let’s meet again in another life”

Felix knew that he was just his imagination.

He knew that nothing was real.

He knew that the knight wasn’t real.

But if by any chance that dream was real, if it was his past life, he really wanted to meet the knight again and yes, maybe not as a lover -Hyunjin was still the only one in his heart- but at least as a friend.

He wanted to feel the warm sensation of the knight’s arms wrapped around his waist, that was the same of when the sun gently caressed his skin during his outside-sleep back in Australia.

Comfortable and familiar.

The same sensation that he felt the times where Hyunjin hugged him.

He took a long and deep breath, and then he decided to exit the bathroom, ready to face reality.


End file.
